I was betrayed
by Sivy
Summary: (song fic) Duo puts all his trust into someone, but regrets it afterwards (rating because of lyrics(REVISED)


Disclaimer: This is my first fic, be nice.  
I don't own the Gundam characters or any copyrighted portion of the Gundam Wing series, which all belong to Sunrise. The song is called "Close Friends" by Adema. It's obvious that I don't own anything but the point of the story, but some people would ask. what point? There is a point because I say so.  
Helpful criticism is wanted and needed but flames, as usual, will be ignored. I really couldn't care if you hated it with all your heart and mind.  
Tell be if I should write more or just quit while I am ahead...  
It has been edited by Hex... *cuddles Hex* THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!! AND THIS RANDOM PERSON THAT I HAVE KNOWN FOR ALL MY TIME IN CO!!!!!! AND ASUKA *cuddles* ^__________^  
  
"I was betrayed"  
  
//Today you told me that I'd hate you forever//  
  
I woke up that morning. alone. I looked around and found that note on your pillow. I hadn't woken by myself since the first war ended.  
The note had said: "Meet me at the Espresso Caf?."  
  
//I can't believe what's really going on//  
  
The message was short and to the point. No extra information. Something was wrong. I knew it.  
  
//Somehow I knew that you felt guilty for something//  
  
As soon as I walked into the cafe and looked into your regretful deep blue eyes, I knew at that moment I wasn't going to like what you were going to tell me. It had to be bad, since you didn't even get up to greet me.  
  
//But tell me why you do this to me//  
  
"Hello, Duo," You had said, but instead of the usual warmth it was full of shame and regret. "Please sit down." You usually get to the point of things with out any of the in between stuff. you are either trying to soften the blow or. postponing; trying to get up to the task of telling me. You never do that unless someone we know is either dead or dying. or.  
I sat down at that point. "Can I get you hot chocolate, coke, coffee, or c-?"  
"Just... Just Iced tea." I would play this game, if it is so bad that you called me here and couldn't tell me at home; I would wait it out. Hopefully it wouldn't be too bad.  
Right at that moment all I asked myself was. Why?  
  
//Today you told me that I'd hate you forever//  
  
"You sure?" You sound worried, perhaps because I usually asked for more caffeinated drinks. Perhaps not.  
"Stop postponing the inevitable; just tell me what the problem is." I know I sounded annoyed but I was. Why were you trying to avoid it?  
"You are going to hate me for this." You sighed at that point and I knew it had to be bad for you to look so regretful. I wondered if your friend and partner, and my best friend, Wufei, had been hurt on the mission you'd had... the one that had taken you away for three full weeks.  
"Whatever it is I am sure you're not going to be at fault." If I only had known at the time... "You know I would never kill the messenger." I somehow laughed at my little joke but you just looked guiltier and I wondered why.  
You weren't the messenger were you?  
  
//I can't believe that you'd wreck my life//  
  
"I- I-," again you were postponing the inevitable.  
I waited patiently knowing you needed pause. Our drinks arrived at that point, silencing what you were about to say. I wasn't aware that we ordered them already.  
When the waitress left you took a deep breath right before you said the one thing I had hoped I would never have to hear from you: "I don't think we should continue our relationship."  
  
//I was betrayed, how can you say that you feel sorry inside  
  
It's never staying, losing close friends  
  
I've gone away, you make me stay but I can't tell it from lies  
  
I've gone insane, losing close friends//  
  
I sat there in shock. I should have known it would happen; it always happens. The parents I had never known, my L2 street gang, the church, with the only people I could honestly say had cared for me; all gone. Now... now it's you. The only difference is that you 'want' to leave me. I told you everything about my past and you would still leave me.  
...Everyone that I had considered close to me, never stayed close for long...  
You interrupted my thoughts, saying, "I am sorry, I feel really bad about doing this to you. I am sorry. I will be having my things removed from our - your - apartment before the day ends. I would like you to stay so we can continue as friends. You can have the apartment I will be moving in with Wuf-"  
It was my turn to interrupt. "WUFEI! You are going out with WUFEI!"  
You dumped me for my best friend. I couldn't hold onto my anger any longer. I threw the iced tea I had barely touched on you. Now that I look at it I wished I done more. But I didn't, I just walked out the cafe door leaving you to pay the bill.  
  
//Today I made the worst mistake  
  
I put my trust into someone I don't know//  
  
When I had gotten back to work I grabbed my workout cloths and went to the gym. I went straight to the punching bag.  
*Right Hook*  
How did I become so stupid?  
*Left Hook*  
I should have remembered my street smarts.  
*Right round house kick*  
Never trust anything or anyone that makes you happy for long.  
*Left side-kick*  
Never trust someone that you shot twice; or the person who punched you and basically ignored you throughout an entire war.  
*Right upper cut punch, left turn-around kick, right punch*  
Never trust someone you don't know, or think you don't know.  
Trust. Your. Instincts.  
I punched it one last time and left.  
  
//And now I know because you've done everything possible to me  
  
made me so upset//  
  
I had given you everything, my mind, body, heart, and soul. Just so you could throw it away later.  
  
//And now I know just who to trust because you're laying in bed,  
  
you're thinking 'bout all that fucked up shit//  
  
You probably lied down in your new cozy bed with your new lover thinking about how "immaturely" I had acted.  
Probably even talked about my childish ways to Wufei.  
  
//I was betrayed, how can you say that you feel sorry inside  
  
It's never staying, losing close friends  
  
I've gone away, you make me stay but I can't tell it from lies  
  
(Lies)  
  
I've gone insane, losing close friends//  
  
You wanted me to stay by you to continue our friendship. But how could I know you would even pay any more attention to me? How could I know that I would even be able to see you and Wufei together without screaming in anger? How would I be able to continue our friendship?  
All I wanted to do is beat you and your new boyfriend into the ground.  
  
//I'm so weak.  
  
The closeness of your skin;  
  
the smell of this place;  
  
Makes me go insane//  
  
I went home. Home. I had to laugh about that; the place was never my home. My home was with you. Now it's just an apartment.  
Well, I went to "the" apartment around 11 o'clock. The place was so empty of all your belongings. But your scent still lingered.  
I took a shower, cleaning all the sweat that I had picked up in my time at the gym. You forgot your shampoo and conditioner. its one of those flower scented ones; something from your past.  
I washed my hair as quickly as I could and got out.  
  
//You make me go insane//  
  
I lied down in "the" bed. Not mine and not yours, just "the" bed.  
I inhaled your scent on the pillows.  
I got up right away and lied down on the couch, but it was still there; it was everywhere. I had to get out right away.  
I got dressed, packed everything that I would need, and grabbed the phone book so I could call the Relater about donating all my things and about selling the place.  
I was going back to L2. He wasn't going to make me stay and he wasn't ever going to find me. L2 has always been my home, deep down.  
  
//I was betrayed, how can you say that you feel sorry inside  
  
It's never staying, losing close friends  
  
I've gone away, you make me stay but I can't tell it from lies  
  
I've gone insane, losing close friends//  
  
I vowed I would never again allow myself to become close to anyone. I would not allow myself to lose more people that I cared about. I know now that nothing will ever change. No one would be able to get close to me without me, or them, getting hurt in the end.  
I won't allow it to happen again.  
  
//Losing close friends// 


End file.
